


Wyatt Falls

by Ambreignss69



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Dark Magic, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Semi Bullying, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignss69/pseuds/Ambreignss69
Summary: (Okay, so I had actually started this fan fic a while ago and then removed it because it was not going where I planned... a couple of things have changed so if you read my previous edition don't hate me. I like this one a whole lot better though!)Dean Ambrose is a semi-homophobic douche who plays baseball and thinks he is entitled to everything because his father is the town's sheriff. Roman Reigns moves a lot due to his father being relocated and he has ended up in Wyatt Falls, a town with an urban legend that will change everything the town has ever known.(Inspired by wanting to know who the heck was Sister Abigail)





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic going on and I'm going to try and do a double shift here with both fics! As mentioned, I had done this fic before with different details, I hope you enjoy this one despite it starting off a little slow. I promise I know where this is going so hope you stick around and as always feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> (There is some homophobic slur because Dean is in denial...)

There was a sign that read, ‘ _Welcome to Wyatt Falls’_ under it Roman saw a sign that said, ‘ _population 1000_.’

The moment Roman read that, he knew that he was no longer in Pensacola. He had to bite his tongue when he heard his father joyfully shout, “welcome home son!”

_Home_? What home? The only home Roman knew was back in Florida with his grandparents. But, sadly, his father out of the blue claimed that no son of his would be living away from his family. Roman’s father, Sika, was in the military, he served his country for two tours and had decided to reenlist for a third time.

Roman had pleaded to live with his grandparents because he was tired of having to constantly move around. In Roman’s sophomore year, Sika had agreed but now that Roman was about to start his senior year, he had dragged him along to Wyatt Falls.

A little town in the middle of nowhere, that he had only visited once before. Roman’s Uncle Rikishi, his Aunt Talisua and his twin cousins, Jimmy and Jey had lived there most of their lives. The only benefit of moving would be that at least Roman would know someone at his new high school, the dark side of things, besides the obvious, was that he hardly knew them.

By the time, Roman and his parents made it to their new home, it was drizzling outside and decided to leave the unpacking for the next morning.

Roman checked out his new room and although it was wide and spacious he still wasn’t any happier about having to move. Before Roman could lay on his sheet less bed and forget the anger rising in the pit of his stomach his mother walked into his bedroom.

“Roman, honey. Your Uncle has invited us over for dinner-” his mother, Patricia, said with her soft tone.

“Not hungry” Roman replied simply.

“But, sweetheart, it’d be rude to deny their offer. Plus, it’d be a good chance to meet up with your cousins before your first day of school on Monday” she said.

Roman was about to deny the offer again but when he saw his mother’s eyes tear up he grabbed his leather jacket off the bed and started to put it on, “okay. I’ll go.”

It was dark outside, the rain falling down on his leather jacket and his hair beginning to drip. His mother had an umbrella that his father was holding and even though his uncle’s home was across the street they were soaking wet by the time they arrived.

“You’re here!” his aunt shouted, taking him in for a tight hug. If Roman was a hundred pounds lighter and his arms weren’t as wide, he probably would have suffocated to death. But he was two hundred and sixty-five pounds of pure muscle so it didn’t bother him.

Roman hugged her back softly and when she let go his uncle took his turn.

“Uce!” Roman heard one of his cousins say. It didn’t matter that they hardly knew each other, family was family and you treated each other as such.

Jimmy and Jey looked different than how Roman remembered them. Aside from the black bandana Jey was wearing, they were dressed exactly alike.

They definitely had their own style, something in the likes of a gang he might run into walking through the tougher parts of Florida but he embraced them with love either way.

After everyone greeted each other, they walked to the kitchen and shared a meal, talking about the adjustment to the move and the worst part was when they continuously asked Roman about missing Florida. Because he did miss Florida, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“What’s with the weather?” Roman asked, trying to change the conversation. “been here a few hours and the rain hasn’t stopped.”

“You’ll get used to it Uce” Jimmy replied.

“It’s a little odd, sure, but the sun doesn’t come out here” Talisua added.

“Ever?” his mother asked in surprise.

Rikishi laughed in humor, “like Jimmy said Patricia, you’ll get used to it.”

The conversation about the weather died down after that even though Roman had a sick feeling that he already hated his place more than he had originally thought.

The rest of the night went as any other night with family would. Roman and his cousins went upstairs and played video games while the adults talked downstairs. By the time, they went home, the rain had died down a little and they took out a couple of boxes to ready their beds for the night.

\--

Roman’s alarm went off on Monday morning and before he could turn it off his mother walked in excitingly into his bedroom, talking about all the things that she expected of him to do for the first day of school.

“Mom, can you wait for me to get up before you start talking about my future?” Roman said in a sleepy tone, rubbing at his eyes to wake himself up.

“Okay okay, would you like some breakfast honey?” she asked, leaning over the bed to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Sure. Thanks mom.”

She left the bedroom and he heard her walk down the staircase, her slippers sliding on the carpet as she made her way towards the kitchen.

He yawned, before tossing off the blankets and heading for a hot shower. Roman wasn’t looking forward to starting off his senior year at a new high school but he was too tired to fight about it this morning.

The day before, Roman and his parents had gotten most of the unpacking done with the help of his cousins. He dried himself off before tossing on a white shirt and some dark jeans, tying his long black locks into a low bun.

“Breakfast is ready” Roman heard his mother say as he made his way downstairs. He ate the scrambled eggs and drank the orange juice his mother had set out for him, putting a wide smile on her face when he asked for another plate.

Things weren’t always easy in his family. Sika was more of a prison warder than he was a father and Roman rebelled way too much, trying to control his pent up aggression knowing that it upset his mother when he fought with his father.

After breakfast, Roman grabbed his leather jacket, his favorite one that his grandmother gave him, and headed out the door to school.

His mother had told him that he would have to hitch a ride with his cousins for a couple of days until they could get his mustang down to Wyatt Falls from Florida. It was a pretty talkative ride to school, mostly Jimmy and Jey talking about different things as Roman listened.

Roman was never much of a talker; he was the strong silent type as most people described him. Truth is, he just hated having to explain the reoccurring questions he got each time he moved. _Where are you from? Why did you move? Do you play any sports? Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?_

He figured out a long time ago that if he looked uninterested in a conversation, they tended to leave him alone. It didn’t really bother him that they thought he was a douche bag, he moved around too much to make any longtime friends.

It was sprinkling when they got to the high school, as it had been the last couple of days. Roman was already missing the bright and sunny days of Pensacola.

“Will take you to the office to get your schedule Uce and then I have to get going. Mrs. Torres will have my ass if I’m late to her class again so Jey will show you around” Jimmy noted as they walked inside the building.

“Oh, that’s alright, man. Just point me in the right direction and I’ll find my way” Roman replied.

“Straight down the hall, to your left.”

They said their goodbyes, talking about meeting in the cafeteria for lunch and then they went their separate ways.

Roman found the office fairly easily and after he got his schedule he made his way to his first class. That was a little harder to find considering that the school had different buildings with three floors each. He was about to text Jey when he saw some guy at his locker and decided to ask him for directions.

“Hey man, can you tell me where room 31A is?” Roman asked.

The guy had his head inside his locker and didn’t even bother to look away to face Roman when he replied, “what the fuck do I look like? A map?”

Roman raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what that guys problem was but decided to ignore it instead, “fine then. I’ll find it myself. Thanks for nothin’ pal.”

He walked away before he could reply.


	2. Lunch troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet douche bag Dean... :)

Dean looked away from his locker to face the deep voice that had approached him but when he closed his locker to see who had basically told him ‘ _well_ _fuck you too’_ he was standing in an empty hallway.

He was just about ready to start a fight but he was alone now so he picked up his backpack from the ground and walked towards his first class.

Things went as usual, he showed up late and Mrs. Torres shouted at him threating to send him to detention but she never did. He took a seat in between Sally and Clarissa, two girls on the dance team that he had hooked up with more than a few times.

He didn’t have any friends that he really liked in this class so he figured sitting in between two of the hottest chicks in the class would keep up his image.

When History class ended he ditched study hall to meet Seth near the back of the school.

Seth Rollins was Dean best friend, they met in the sixth grade when Preacher Rollins and his wife, Sandra, decided to adopt a child. Dean had lived in Wyatt Falls his whole life so he didn’t take to kindly to outsiders but they found a common interest in baseball and had been friends ever since.

“Ya know, coach is going to hang you by your balls if he catches you smoking” Seth said as Dean approached him, asking him to bum a lighter.

“Bite me, Rollins” Dean replied.

“With pleasure” Seth said with sarcasm.

“Stop saying gay shit like that” Dean replied releasing a puff of smoke in Seth’s direction.

Within a couple of minutes, Jack and Sami, two of their teammates, walked towards them talking about something that happened in their Chemistry class.

“What the fuck are you two bitching about?” Dean asked, taking in a puff of his cigarette.

“Jenna was flirting with some guy man” Jack replied.

“And?” Seth asked, “I thought she broke up with you-”

“Who gives a shit dude. She texted me last night, telling me she wants to give it another shot and I walk into class this morning to see her all over that guy.”

“Can we talk about something that doesn’t have powder puff written all over it?” Dean asked, putting out his cigarette and searching his jean pockets for another one.

“Yer lack of compassion amazes me” Sami stated, putting his hands inside his letter man jacket.

“That’s alright Zayn. Deano’s just never been in love” Jack added.

Dean snorted, “don’t got time for love when I’m aiming to be the next Seaver.”

\--

When the bell for lunch rang, Roman and Jimmy made their way to the lunch room to meet up with Jey.

Roman had walked into to his Art class to see his cousin’s familiar face, it was nice to see he had a class with someone he knew. It wasn’t like his first classes were horrible but he never liked being the center of attention and the constant eye gawking from the females was something he never got used to.

“Hey, baby!”

Roman looked at the hour glass shaped female- in the cheerleading uniform- that ran up to his cousin with a squinted stare. He raised an eyebrow when she started to kiss him and then looked away when she noticed him.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked turning towards his direction.

“Babe this is my cousin, Roman. He just moved here from Florida. Uce, this is my girl, Naomi” Jimmy introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you” Naomi said, taking Roman in for a hug.

Roman didn’t hug back, he just stood there looking down at her. It wasn’t that he was trying to be rude but Roman wasn’t much of a hugger, he rarely hugged his family back when they did initiate a hug.

When she finally pulled back, she didn’t comment on it and instead asked, “Jimmy, how come you never told me about him?”

Before Jimmy could reply, Jey appeared, patting Roman on the back, “sup Uce, how are your classes so far?”

“Tedious” Roman replied simply.

“Yeah, they usually are the first day of clas-”

“Wow, your voice is deep” Naomi interrupted.

Roman gave her a slight grin, placing a loose hair that fell out of his low bun over his ear to keep away from his face.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go grab some food I’m hungry” Jey said walking towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

Naomi had kissed Jimmy and said her goodbyes as she made her way to sit with the rest of the females in cheerleading outfits.

Roman noticed them turn back to look at him and his cousins and then giggle sheepishly as he turned away and grabbed his tray of food.

Lasagna, chocolate milk and vegetables with a side of pudding.

Roman had been to a lot of school in his youth but the lunch meals were always the same, stale and inedible.

They walked towards a semi empty lunch table, Roman was focused on the heavy rain that was falling outside when he ran into someone. His plate of food smashing onto the person’s jacket.

Roman stumbled back but didn’t fall. The other person stumbled back as well already cursing up a storm and Roman knew this wasn’t going to end well for anyone.

“What the fuck dude?” he asked, brushing off the spilled food on his jersey.

“Sorry” Roman replied.

“ _Sorry?”_ the guy repeated with a harsh tone, “why don’t you watch where your walking.”

Roman looked at the guy in front of him. Black and blue cap turned backwards, sunny sky blue eyes and baseball jersey with the word ‘ _legends_ ’ going across the front.

“I already said I was sorry” Roman said with a harsher tone of his own.

“You looking to start something?” the guy asked, stepping closer to Roman. His blue eyes staring into Roman’s ashy green-grey eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment, Roman looking down at the other guy’s pinkish lips as he sucked in his bottom lip. Neither of them said or did anything besides breath heavily until Jey got between them.

“Dean, no one’s looking to start something, alright, man? This is my cousin, Roman. He just moved here, this was all an accident” Jey explained, pointing at the food on the floor.

“Your cousin, huh?” Dean said with a cockiness, “well, just because Jimmy’s fucking Naomi doesn’t mean shit. Next time you step to me, _Ro_ -man, you and I are gonna have a problem.”

Roman licked his bottom lip angrily, eyeing this Dean- character up and down showing him he wasn’t scared. He would have just pushed his cousin out of the way and thrown the first punch at this arrogant baseball douche but he didn’t. Mostly because he knew this wasn’t going to end well with his father.

Now that he thought about it, he should have done it. The perfect strategy to be sent back to Pensacola but he was gone and the opportunity was wasted. The only thing left was Roman and his cousins, surrounded by a lot of staring classmates.

“I would have destroyed that guy” Roman said, turning to face Jey and now Jimmy who had made his way next to his brother.

“I don’t doubt it Uce, he’s an asshole but _that guy_ is the star pitcher of Wyatt High’s baseball team _and_ the sheriff’s kid” Jey explained.

“Once you’re on the sheriff’s radar you ain’t never getting off” Jimmy added.

Roman rolled his eyes, whispering _whatever_ , as he made his way out of the cafeteria towards the lockers.

\--

It was still raining when Roman walked across the street to his house from his cousin’s place. The rest of his classes were uneventful, minus the universes’ way of telling Roman that it hated him when he walked into his last class to see not only the asshole he almost fought at lunch but all his friends too.

It wasn’t hard to assume their friendship since they were all wearing the same exact jersey that Dean had been wearing at lunch. The only reason Dean wasn’t wearing it was probably because he couldn’t get the food stains off of it.

“I’m home” Roman shouted as he walked through his front door, kicking off his shoes near the door to avoid getting mud inside.

“How was school, sweetie?” his mother gingerly asked as she walked out of the kitchen towards his personal space.

“Can I go back to Florida now?” Roman asked fully knowing the answer.

“Oh honey, give it some time” she replied, kissing his head, “I made your favorite dish, go get cleaned up it’s almost ready.”


	3. Biggest fears

A couple of days had passed and Roman still wasn’t liking Wyatt Falls, it rained constantly and for whatever reason the whole baseball team wanted to start fights with him. He figured Dean put them up to it, Roman quickly learned how much Dean really was an asshole.

Roman had last period with Dean- creative writing- and Mr. Jericho had his seats positioned in an odd direction. Half of the seats were facing the other half and Roman was in the front row staring directly at Dean who was also sitting in the front row of the other side.

It was impossible for them to not notice each other considering Mr. Jericho had made it clear that their seats were permanent.  

Roman had been caught staring at Dean a couple of times, because even though he was an asshole he had an attractiveness to him and Roman liked it. But Roman was also very aware of his surroundings and had also caught Dean staring at him a few times as well.

“Alright class, so yesterday we talked about biggest fears. I asked you all to write a few of your fears. Does anyone want to share?” Mr. Jericho asked.

Mr. Jericho looked around the room for volunteer’s but when no one raised their hand he said, “okay since no one wants to go I’ll pick. Mmmm, how about you Mr. Ambrose?”

Roman watched Dean grunt loudly and a few of their classmates laughed.

“My biggest fears are that I don’t have any” Dean said with a confident grin and again a couple of their classmates laughed.

“Mr. Ambrose, if you don’t take this assignment seriously I will give you a zero” Mr. Jericho added.

“Argh” Dean grunted again, “okay, okay.  I’m afraid of-”

Roman watched Dean as he continued, “horror movies.”

Dean grinned again and Mr. Jericho exhaled an exhausted breath, “ _fine_. At least you participated. Mmm, how about you Mr. Reigns? Care to share your fears?”

Roman grabbed his paper off his table and cleared his throat, trying to avoid all his classmates eyes on him, including Dean’s. Roman did not like being the center of attention not to mention that he was shy.

“My biggest fear is-” Roman cleared his throat again, “never having a home.”

Roman noticed a couple of his peer’s eyes grow sympathetic and before he could say anything he turned to Dean when he said, “you’ve never had a house before? Do you live in a box?”

A couple of the females in the classroom sighed in annoyance and Mr. Jericho was about to say something but Roman started to chuckle which made everyone turn back to Roman.

“I have a house. I’m not homeless, I just- my dad is in the military so we move around a lot. I’ve had plenty of houses just not a home” Roman explained, “I don’t stay in one place for too long.”

“Well, Roman, I hope that you settle in Wyatt Falls for as long as you decide” Mr. Jericho said with a smile.

Roman smiled to, giving a small _thanks_ , despite not wanting to stay in Wyatt Falls. He wanted to go back to Florida but that wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with strangers.

A couple of other students talked about their biggest fears, some more thought out than others. When the bell rang for the end of school Mr. Jericho reminded them about their homework before Roman grabbed his things and headed towards his locker.

He grabbed his jacket off the small hook and fist bumped his cousins to say his goodbyes.

“Hey, there’s a party tonight at Alexa’s house- a friend of mine- you should come” Naomi said before Roman could walk away.

His father had brought his mustang from Florida the day before so he didn’t have to hitch a ride with his cousins anymore.

“Yeah, you should come” Jimmy said.

“They get pretty wild” Jey added with a smile.

“Um, will see. I got homework-” Roman replied.

“Oh come on Uce, you got all weekend for that”

Roman grabbed his car keys from his jacket pocket when he saw Dean and his friends hanging out a few feet away from them, “I’ll think about it.”

He smiled once more with a nod and then made his way past Dean and his group of baseball buddies, heading to his car.

It was raining outside as it usually was, nothing out of the ordinary, not that Roman liked it any better.

Once Roman got inside his car, the sound of the song on his IPOD started to play. It wasn’t long till he started his car and headed home.

When he got home, he walked to the kitchen looking for a note.

Whenever his mother’s car wasn’t parked outside their home he knew she had left a small note for him in the kitchen, too old fashioned to send a text. His father had already left early that morning to catch his flight so he definitely wasn’t home.

‘ _Grocery shopping with Talisua. Be home soon_ ’ the note read.

Roman figured since that was the only reason his mother ever left their home alone, but now that his aunt lived across the street and she had someone to hang out with he hoped she wouldn’t be around as often.

It wasn’t that his didn’t love his mother- because he obviously did- but because she didn’t have a lot of friends her main focus was him and his life.

_Did you do your homework?_

_Why don’t you go out with friends?_

_Why are you always out? You don’t spend enough time with your family._

_What did you get on your test?_

She was always on his case and he figured it was just because she didn’t have anything else to do besides clean and cook which Roman assumed was not very entertaining.

He headed upstairs to change and heated up leftovers before sitting in front of the TV to watch the ending of a movie that was playing.

\--

About an hour later his mother and aunt walked through the front door carrying a couple of grocery bags. Roman got up ready to get the rest but his mother stated that Jimmy and Jey were already bringing them in.

Roman took a bag from Jimmy when he walked in and headed towards the kitchen.

“What’s with all the food mom?” Roman asked, watching Jey bring in a few more bags of groceries. His mother didn’t usually buy a lot of food whenever it was just the two of them.

“Oh. We are having guest for dinner tomorrow” she said, “I ran into Preacher Rollins and Sheriff Ambrose earlier today and I invited them and their families to dinner. Did you know their sons go to school with you?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, turning to his cousins and then to his aunt, “you’ll be here too, right?”

Something in Roman was afraid of the way things would turn out. Roman had been made aware of whose kids they were a few days ago and he didn’t think it was a good idea for him to be in the same kitchen as Dean.

“Oh I’m afraid not Roman, your uncle is sick at the moment and needs to be tended to” his aunt said with a sad grin.

Roman nodded, turning to his mother, “I’m going out later.”

“Where to?” his mother asked in surprise.

“A party” Roman replied.

He saw his mother’s concerned face, probably remembering what happened the last time Roman went to a party. His parents were visiting in Florida and Roman didn’t want to be near his father so he left, coming home drunk in the early morning, getting into a big argument with his father about maturity and responsibility.

_‘I’m not a child dad!’ Roman had shouted_

_‘You are acting like a child! You know better than to raise your voice at me! Your grandparents let you run around at all hours of the night with no disciple for your actions!’ his father shouted back_

Roman had initially thought that this had been moment his father had opted to make him move with them to Wyatt Falls but he couldn’t be sure. He had never bothered to ask, only argued about it.

“Jimmy and Jey are going to be there” Roman added.

Roman wasn’t sure if his aunt and cousins knew about what had happened that morning Roman came home drunk but he figured it was best not to bring it up. It only upset his mother whenever his father did bring it up.

“ _Please be careful_ ” was all she said before unpacking the groceries and putting them in their place.

\--

It was around seven when Jimmy and Jey ran into Roman’s bedroom dragging him out to their car to head over to the party.

“So Naomi tells me that one of her friends has a thing for you” Jimmy said, as Jey took a wide turn pushing him back when he turned to face Roman.

Roman just grinned, his cousins always just assumed his was straight and it wasn’t that he didn’t tell them on purpose it just never came up that Roman preferred guys.

“Which one?” Jey asked, “Carmella or Anastasia?”

Jimmy laughed, “both. Roman seems to be the hot new toy.”

Roman stayed quiet as his cousins talked and grabbed onto the seat whenever Jey made a turn. No wonder Jimmy refused to let him drive unless they were in his own car.

“I’ll introduce you when we get there. _IF_ we get there” Jimmy said pushing Jey to get him to quit making wide turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your biggest fear?


	4. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Carmella and you have no idea how bad I felt making her look like a tramp...

Alexa’s house was pretty packed by the time they arrived. There were cars up and down the street, some motorcycles were even on the front lawn.

Jey parked on the opposite end of the house and the three of them made their way towards the inside of the home.

“I’m going to go find Naomi” Jimmy said, ditching them as soon as he said it.

Roman watched the house packed full of people, he hated crowded spaces but before he could say anything about it, Jey urged him to follow his lead towards the back of the house.

There was a large pool outside, some people where inside and some were just sitting on the lawn chairs. It didn’t make any sense to Roman as to why there would be anyone inside a swimming pool when it was sprinkling outside but he ignored it.

“Want a beer, Uce?” Jey asked as he handed him a can of Budweiser.

“Thanks” Roman said, popping open the can and chugging some of it down on the spot.

Roman roamed the back yard, even though it wasn’t much of a backyard, there wasn’t any grass or any trees. It was all cement and any part that didn’t have cement was muddy from the constant rain. He turned his attention to the dark sky above them as a couple of rain drops hit his face.

“Jey-” Roman began.

“Yeah, Uce?”

“How come there isn’t any trees?” Roman asked in curiosity. He had been straight through the town when he first moved and there was no sign of nature’s creation anywhere. It was all mud and dirt.

Jey looked at him with a raise eyebrow, taking a sip of his beer and then saying, “what do you mean?”

Roman watched his cousin carefully, trying to figure out if he was joking but when it looked like he was serious Roman added, “well, most places have trees, grass or something that’s green but all I’ve seen is dirt.” 

“There is trees, man. Near the outside of town. There’s a forest but we’re not allowed out there.”

“ _What?_ Why not?” Roman asked.

Before Jey could reply, Jimmy came back with Naomi and a thin, dirty blonde headed girl in a cheerleading uniform similar to Naomi’s.

“Roman, this is Carmella” Jimmy introduced as the cheerleader smiled, extending out her hand in greeting.

“Hey there, Roman” Carmella said with a flirty tone. Roman grinned slightly, shaking her hand and chuckled at the compliment she gave him about having strong hands.

“Will leave you two, so you can get acquainted” Naomi said, taking Jimmy and Jey with her, leaving Roman alone with Carmella.

\--

Carmella did most of the talking as Roman listened… sort of. Roman was more focused on what Jey had said about not being allowed to visit the only part of Wyatt Falls that had any trees. It wasn’t that it really mattered to him but the nagging voice in his head had the urge to rebel and find out why they weren’t allowed to go.

Roman turned to face Carmella who was talking about how much cheerleading practice was taking from her free time. She had hinted something about not have been on a date in a while and Roman caught her hint but he only smiled, trying to ignore it.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” she asked, “it’s a little crowded out here.”

Roman eyed her for a moment, this wouldn’t be the first time a girl had tried to persuade Roman into a quick hook up, but women just weren’t his thing. It wasn’t that he had never had sex with a woman before, because he had, but that’s when he realized he wasn’t all that interested in women.

“I-” Roman began but was interrupted.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Touchy feely” a raspy but familiar voice said from behind Roman.

Roman closed his eyes in annoyance and then opened them as he turned around to see the last person he wanted to see. _Dean Ambrose_.

“Dean, don’t start” Roman heard Carmella say from behind him and then felt her hand grab a hold of his arm.

“Don’t start what? I’m just talking” Dean replied with a vindictive grin.

“Why don’t you go shake your pompoms with the rest of the cheerleaders instead of wasting your time on this guy” Seth, who was also taking creative writing with Roman and Dean, said towards Carmella.

Carmella rolled her eyes, “let’s go somewhere else, Roman.”

Roman wanted to stand his ground but he just didn’t feel like fighting at the moment, which was actually something new for him. Roman didn’t get into a lot of fights, per se, he just wasn’t good at control his anger most of the time and it usually got him into trouble.

A therapist he had when he was younger said that his built up frustrations against his father often lead him to lash out at anyone who Roman felt disrespected him. _But, hey, what did she know_.

“Leaving so soon? Stay. Enjoy the party, Roman” Dean said sarcastically before Roman could walk off, with Carmella tugging at his arm.

“What the hell’s your problem, man?” Roman asked, starting to feel annoyed and irritated by the whole situation.

“ _You’re_ my problem” Dean said cold-heartedly, itching closer, standing face to face with Roman.

“Then fucking fix it” Roman replied, stern as he clenched his jaw.

Carmella quickly got in between them, pushing Dean back away from Roman. Roman wasn’t at all moved by her efforts, he just continued to keep his eyes on Dean as Dean did to him. When neither of them made a move to throw the first punch, Seth stepped in, pushing Dean further away from Roman.

“Forget it Dean, let’s just go” Seth said.

“I’ll see you around” Roman said with a harsh masculine tone as Dean started walking backwards with Seth and others leading the way.

“Count on it, pretty boy” Dean replied with the same harsh tone but Roman noticed a ping of confusion when he realized what he said. Roman ignored it, as Dean turned away and walked off in another direction.

The rest of the night was consistent of Roman drinking, pretending to listen to Carmella and talking on and off with his cousins and a few other people.

By the time the clock hit midnight, Roman was more than buzzed along with a couple of other people sitting on a couch that someone had brought outside. Most of the high school students were gone, leaving only Roman, his cousins, a couple of cheerleaders and a few baseball players, including Dean. It seemed like the alcohol, or the weed being passed around, had gotten to Dean because he was completely calm and even initiated a couple of conversations with Roman as the night went on. Roman was buzzed and didn’t really care to continue the macho showdown from earlier.

Alexa, the cheerleader throwing the party, was sitting on Seth’s lap, flirtatiously whispering in his ear as the rest of them talking about childhood memories.

“Remember when we tried to go to Abigail’s house. Man, we got into so much trouble” Alexa spontaneously said.

“My dad just about disowned me” Seth added, turning to Dean who was sitting down, focused way too much on Roman and bringing him out of his thoughts as Seth tapped his arm.

Roman hadn’t noticed Dean staring, focused on his own thoughts, before asking “who is Abigail?”

Everyone turned their attention to Roman, watching him suspiciously before he noticed a couple of their lips turn into a smile. Roman turned to Dean who had now gotten up, trying to balance himself as he walked over and sat next to the empty seat next to him.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.”  


	5. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wyatt Falls urban legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's harder than I thought to write two fics at once, but I promise I'm going to get them both done, just a little slower now that classes have started up again. I appreciate the feedback, so let me know what you think so far...

Dean knew he shouldn’t have sat next to Roman, but it was too late now.

He had been trying to figure out all night why he seemed so infatuated with him and he tried to blame the weed messing with his mind.

“You’ve been here, what, a week or so?” he asked.

Roman eyed Dean for a moment and then saw him nod.

Dean continued to tell himself that the only reason he was finding Roman attractive was because he wasn’t blind and any guy with eyes would agree that he was good looking.

Dean snorted, “I’m amazed no one has told you the legend yet. You’re not doing your cousin any justice, guys.”

He said turning to face Jimmy and Jey would had a very confused expression on their faces, just as he imagined they would. He turned to see his friends who had the same expression because Dean Ambrose wasn’t the kind of guy to initiate a conversation with the new kid. It was way too late now so he continued, “alright big guy, I’m going to tell you the legend of Abigail.”

“Do I want to know?” Roman asked with concern, because why wouldn’t he.

“Listen dude, you can’t live in Wyatt Falls and not know who Abigail is. Come October you’re gonna be seeing school plays about her but they always make it all nice and PG for the kiddies” Dean explained.

“Wait, wait!” Sami added quickly, “if yer gonna tell thee story, do it right.”

Dean looked at Sami for a second and then shrugged his shoulders, “alright. I don’t see why not, the drizzle seems to have stopped.”

He turned to Alexa, “you got any firewood?”

She replied with a nod, “in the shed.”

“Alright, well let’s get that set up then. Sami, go for the wood since you’re a sucker for the details” Dean directed.

Sami got up, taking Seth with him to help.

Alexa and Naomi left inside the house when Alexa mentioned that she had the materials to make s’mores. It had apparently turned into a camp out scenery. When Seth and Sami came back with the firewood, they poured some left over beer in it and Dean took out his lighter to start a fire.

\--

“Okay, is everyone comfy?” Dean asked sarcastically and snorted when he saw them starting to pass around graham crackers and marshmallows.

Dean turned to Roman who was licking off some melted chocolate off his bottom lip and, again, Dean blamed the liquor for making his mind roam to places it wasn’t supposed to be.

The camp fire had started, everyone surrounded around it, watching Dean as he cleared his throat ready to tell the story that he had suddenly forgotten.

“You alright?” Roman asked him and that shook him out of his thoughts.

“Yes. Yeah, um. yeah, okay. So let’s get started-” Dean stuttered out, “the legend starts sometime in 1600s when the Salem witch trials were going on. Supposedly, there was a really good looking babe and her name was Abigail. The locals started to think she was a witch because I guess some of the uglier chicks said that no one could be that beautiful so they labeled her a witch-”

“I thought she kidnapped some kid and that’s why they thought she was a witch?” Jey asked.

“I was getting to that, man” Dean added, grunting at the interruption.

“ _G, sorry_ ” Jey said unapologetic.

“Anyway-” Dean began, turning away from Alexa and Seth when he noticed Alexa’s hand moving under the blanket they had over their bodies, “when the news went around, some kid ended up disappearing out of the blue and everyone blamed her. I guess Abigail was afraid they were going to hang her like they did with other women during that time and so she packed up her shit and ran.”

Dean took a puff of the joint that they had started to pass around- before handing it to Roman who only passed it over to Jimmy- and then continued, “she ended up moving here. She lived outside of town for a couple of months to keep a low profile, but then everyone found out who she was. They went out to her house and they wanted her to tell them where the missing kid was but she refused to come out and so the locals around here tried to force her out-”

Roman watched Dean, his body clenching a little, “what do you mean force her out?”

Dean rubbed at his neck, before continuing, “they set her house on fire. To try and scare her, you know? But the house was made of pallet and that shit’s real flammable. The little house caught on fire. I mean, it was brutal, you know? But she was a witch accused of witch craft and so they figured she was dead anyway but then they heard a child-”

“She had a kid?” Roman asked softly.

Dean nodded, “yeah, his name was Bray. They tried to set out the fire but it was too late. Abigail and the kid burned alive.”

“That’s horrible, man.”

“A lot of people, around here, don’t like to talk about it and when they do they try to make it into some kind of lesson” Jimmy added.

From the way, Dean was focused on Roman, he had almost forgotten that everyone else was there too.

“But the way the legend goes- is the next day after that happened, it rained constantly on and off. A lot of people said that Abigail cursed Wyatt Falls so that the crops couldn’t grow. Because we live in the middle of fucking nowhere, the locals back then depended on their own plantations and the rain was drowning the crops.”

“So you’re telling me that this ridiculous weather is because of some urban legend?” Roman asked.

“Well, a curse but yeah.” Dean corrected.

Roman laughed, which took people by surprise, “you’re fucking with me, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Okay, so if that’s true then how come Jey said there’s trees outside of town. Why are there trees there then?” Roman asked with skepticism.

“Well, according to the legend, those trees were already there before everything happened. She left them there to confuse people if they dare enter the woods. It’s a wide range of trees, Uce, and it’s easy to get lost” Jey explained.

“Have you ever been out there?” Roman asked Dean, still not believing what was being said.

“YES!” Jack shouted, making a few people jump when he made his presence known.

“ _Where the fuck did you come from_ , dude?” Dean asked, ignoring his pounding heart.

“The house-” Jack slurred, “t-tell ‘em about when we went out there but you got scared and we left.”

“Fuck off, Jack. I didn’t get scared.” Dean retorted.

“Lier.” Sami coughed out.

“Fuck off.”

“Did you see anything?” Roman asked.

Dean turned to see Roman staring at him, and at the time he was glad he hadn’t, but now, he was hoping he had a story to tell. “Nah.”

“We couldn’t even find the house” Seth added with annoyance.

“Thought you said it burned down?” Roman stated.

“It did. But there’s still remnants left of the house” Dean added, “but no one’s ever seen it. The only reason no one is allowed out there is because Seth, over there, fell into a hole and broke his leg. Then his dad got all pissed off and told my dad to ban people from going out there.”

“So it has nothing to do with the legend?” Roman asked.

“My dad doesn’t believe in all the hocus pocus Ro, but Preacher Rollins does so he did what he had to do” Dean replied.

“This morning you hated ‘em and now you’re given ‘em nicknames” Jack slurred.

Dean turned to give him a dirty glance but didn’t say anything about it when he got up from the chair, “I gotta get going. It’s getting late.” Dean turned to face Roman one more time before turning away and heading towards the gates that lead to the lawn.

Roman watched him leave but turned back to his cousins giving them a look that read that they should get going soon as well.


	6. Baseball & Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious that Dean is in denial but how does he handle his repressed feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about baseball but I'm trying to make it seem believable. Plus, Dean in a baseball uniform is sexy, is it not? I think I'm gonna update 'You're all I got' before I update the next chapter here so enjoy this and as always let me know what you think. :)

Dean woke up that morning with a hangover, he heard his cellphone ring indicating that he had received a text message as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light. Dean ran his hands down his face and then rolled over to grab his cell phone off the bedside table.

It was from Seth. _‘Practice has been moved to noon.’_

 _‘So I got up for nothin?’_ Dean replied, cursing up a storm as he waited for Seth to reply.

_‘Wanna grab breakfast at the diner?’_

_‘Yup, I can smell the burnt eggs downstairs already. Be there in thirty.’_

_‘But I love your maid’s cooking.’_ Seth replied and Dean could already hear the sarcasm in his tone.

Dean placed his phone back on the bedside table and tossed the blankets off his body. He stretched, grunting at his tight body as he made his way into a cold shower.

He was washing his dirty blonde locks as he started to remember the night before. Tugging at his hair and breathing heavily as he remembered that his mind had betrayed him. He hated Roman, why was he being so friendly to him last night.

 _But why do you hate him?_ His inner voice asked _._

“Because- “

_See, you can’t even think of a reason._

“I was drunk and high as a fucking kite. I don’t like outsiders.” Dean said to himself.

_Doesn’t matter. You heard Jack. Everyone knows you like him._

“I DON’T LIKE HIM. I’M NOT A FUCKING FAG!” Dean shouted.

 _But you like that he always smells nice._ His mind debated. _And you were jealous when you saw him talking to Carmella. That’s why you went to go pick a fight._

_Everyone knows._

Dean turned off the shower, angrily stepping out and drying himself to get changed.

\--

Dean and Seth sat in their regular booth in Bayley’s Diner. The diner was filled with its regular guest; Robert, the town drunk that only ever ordered coffee and annoyed the waitress, Mr. and Mrs. Levesque, the old couple that always argued about who got the last biscuit even though Mr. Levesque always ended up letting his Misses eat it and Mr. W, the old man who always sat by himself.

“Why did your dad even hire her if she can’t cook?” Seth asked.

“You know why-” Dean replied, taking a bite of his pancakes.

“It’s been three year’s dude. I mean he was bound to get into another relationship sometime-”

“That’s not the point. And he’s just fucking her, there’s a difference.” Dean replied in a harsher tone.

Seth nodded, realizing that he crossed a line Dean wasn’t ready to discuss.

“Alexa’s been texting me lately-” Seth decided to say instead.

“I saw her jerking you off last night.” Dean replied bluntly.

Seth placed a hand to his chest, giving Dean a look of offense, “I’m a lady, Dean. How dare you.”

Dean laughed, rolling his eyes in amusement, “you’re a fucking fag is what you are, Seth. Just bang the babe already. She’s practically begging for it.”

Seth grinned, taking a giant chug of his orange juice. He was about to reply with a snarky remark but focused on who he saw walking outside.

“Hey look, isn’t that Reigns and the twins?”

Dean turned his attention to where Seth was looking a little too quickly. Dean saw Roman and his cousins walking into the local flower shop. The one that only sold plastic flowers because you couldn’t grow anything in Wyatt Falls. It hadn’t even been five minutes before he saw them walk back outside with a set of flowers.

“Fag” Dean let out, rolling his eyes looking away even though his mind was asking why Roman was buying a set of flowers.

“Thought you two were friends now? You know, since last night you were all buddy-buddy” Seth pointed out.

“For fucks sake Seth, I told him a ghost story. That doesn’t make us friends” Dean replied, taking out his wallet to place money on the table.

Dean grabbed his lettermen jacket, putting it on, “c’mon. I don’t feel like running an extra set of laps because you take years to finish eating.”

\--

“We’re gonna be here all day if you don’t pitch the ball, Ambrose!” Jack shouted from second base.

“Fuck off Swagger!” Dean shouted back, winding up his pitch and throwing towards Sami, who was at bat.

Dean had a strong arm, Sami missed the ball, allowing Seth to catch it and took off his glove to shake the pain off.

“Shut up, Jack! His rocket launcher arm is gonna break my wrist if you keep pissing him off!” Seth shouted at Jack as he tossed the ball back.

“He doesn’t pitch that hard!” Jack shouted back.

“You say that because you’re not the catcher you ass!” Seth shouted back in annoyance.

“Alright ladies! Enough talk! Let’s play the game!” They all heard their coach shout.

The ran the play once Sami hit the ball towards third base and ran to first base, jokingly slapping Jack on the head before taking his place on the mat.

The rest of the afternoon passed by as they continued the game, only stopping when the coach shouted at them to hit the showers before cutting an early practice since the rain seemed to have started up heavily.

After Dean got out of the shower, he tossed his baseball jersey on with blue jeans, placing his cap on backwards before going to pack up his belongings.

“Are yer coming to Jack’s tonight?” Sami asked.

“Can’t. My dad’s making me go with him to a dinner with the newest residences of Wyatt Falls” Dean replied, trying to sound as annoyed as possible, even though a part of him was nervous for whatever reason.

“You’re gonna go see your boyfriend?” Jack asked with humor as exited the shower, air drying, like usual.

“Bite me.”

“Oh you’re into that kinky stuff” Jack replied, letting out a loud laugh as he put on his boxers.

Dean was about to say something else when Seth interrupted. “You’re going to Reigns house too?”

“What do you mean _too_?” Dean asked.

“Mrs. Reigns asked my parents to go over for dinner too.” Seth replied.

Dean rubbed his collarbone, feeling a sense of disappointment. The thought of being able to see Roman confused him because he continued to tell himself, he hated Roman and that he didn’t care to know anything about him but the thought of being able to visit his home and seeing him made him nervous.

He had never felt the way he felt when anyone even mentioned Roman’s name and that worried him.

“I guess will be hitching a ride together” Dean said simply.

\--

Dean decided to hitch a ride with Seth and his parents now that Dean had been informed that his father had asked their maid, Eva, to accompany them to the dinner.

They had stopped in front of the Reign’s home, and had been joined by Sheriff Ambrose and Eva as they walked up the front porch steps to ring the doorbell.

The rain had died down since they arrived, letting a few drops of water down every now and again.

“Hi! Welcome, welcome. Please come in.” Mrs. Reigns, from what Dean could assume, answered the door as she stepped aside to let them inside.

Dean walked inside, trying not to drag mud inside to her floor’s, ones that seemed exceptionally shiny, like she had spent hours trying to make them shine.

“This is my son, Roman-” Mrs. Reigns introduced, and Dean looked towards her to see Roman standing there, his hair tied back in a low bun with a black dress shirt that tightened around his muscles. Dean felt his eye’s growing wide but did nothing besides stare at Roman, who was looking straight back at him.

It felt like the world stopped, until Dean had his attention brought back and over to Mrs. Reigns when she continued by saying, “-and this is Carmella. A lady friend of my son’s.”

If the world had stopped when Dean saw Roman, it was spinning at high volumes when Dean turned to Carmella, seeing her smile, holding Roman’s hand in hers like she owned him.


	7. Dinner at the Reigns house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, I'm sorry. It's been really busy and I'm just getting over the flu. I hope to update more. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let's move onto dinner at the Reigns house.

They sat at Mrs. Reigns kitchen table, Dean had never seen so much food placed on one before. There was loads of food, like Mrs. Reigns was winning a metal for making such a large amount.

Dean sat across from Roman, watching the way Carmella scooted her chair way too close to Roman’s. Seth was on one side of Dean’s and his father was on the other. Mrs. Reigns at the end of the table just the way the hostess would. Eva next to Dean’s father and Preacher Rollins and his wife on the other side.

After Preacher Rollins insisted they all say grace, they passed the food around and started to converse.

“Dean, your father tells me you play baseball and that you’re very good?” Dean heard Mrs. Reigns ask just as he took a bite of some fancy looking chicken.

Dean swallowed, clearing his throat, “yeah I- uh, yeah I am.” He stuttered. He was mentally cursing himself for that as he briefly looked over to Roman who seemed was conversing with Carmella. She had her hand over his, giving him that flirty smile she gave to everyone.

“That’s nice. I hear you’re on the same team, is that right Seth?” Mrs. Reigns asked, turning to Seth who was texting under the table.

“Yes ma’am.” Seth replied bluntly, getting back to whoever he was texting. Dean could only assume it was Alexa.

Sheriff Ambrose turned the conversation to Dean aiming to get into the major leagues. Dean wasn’t fully paying attention to the conversation as he continued to stare at Roman again who, now, seemed uncomfortable.

Roman turned towards Dean’s direction, watching him turn away from his gaze and start picking at his food like he hadn’t just been staring at Roman. Dean didn’t seem to shy away though for someone who had just been caught staring, instead his exterior was tough and steady as he took a bite out of the food on his plate.

“-Roman, honey, Preacher Rollins asked you a question.”

Roman shook his thoughts, holding Carmella’s hand in place, she had managed to slide her hand under the table, trying to itch closer to his crotch and Roman tried his best to hold her hand still without getting anyone’s attention. “I’m sorry, what was the question?”

The adults at the table chuckled, as if the whole thing was funny, and then Preacher Rollins repeated, “your mother tells me your father’s a military man. Are you looking to join once you graduate?”

Roman saw Dean’s attention turn to him, Roman wasn’t looking directly at him but he could see from the corner of his eye.

“It’s not something I thought about, sir” Roman replied. Except Roman had thought about it and there no way he planned on following in his father’s footsteps.

“So what are your plans after graduation?” Sheriff Ambrose asked.

“Dad-” Dean said in a sheepish tone.

“What? I’m only wondering.” Sheriff Ambrose added. “You plan on marrying Carmella?”

Roman, Dean and just about everyone else at the table, even Seth looked up from his cellphone, and held wide eyes.

Roman coughed out the sip of water he had just swallowed, staring at Carmella who had her eyes all bright and sparkly like she expected Roman to say yes.

Dean tightened his jaw as he watched on, his heart beating at high rates for no damn reason as he waited for Roman to reply.

“No, sir. I-” Roman cleared his throat, “Carmella is a nice girl, Sheriff Ambrose but s- she’s not my type.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Carmella let out, pulling her hand away from Roman’s arm like she was suddenly repulsed.

“Roman, this is not the place” Dean heard Mrs. Reigns say and Dean was growing curious, which is why he didn’t butt in when he heard his father ask what Roman meant by what he had said.

It was quiet for what seemed like a long time, until Roman said, “I’m gay.”

Roman watched as everyone’s eyes grew wide again, except Dean’s. Dean had a little smirk on his face and Roman figured this was just another reason for Dean to give him shit, but Roman wasn’t going to take any of his snarky comments lying down so if Dean or anyone else had something to say about it then so be it.

 

\--

 

The night did not go as Mrs. Reigns had planned.

Roman was upstairs in his bedroom, thinking about everything that happened that evening. Preacher Rollins started to explain the sin in homosexuality and Sheriff Ambrose just about lost his shit. He pushed his chair back, standing high and mighty above everyone else, scolding Roman for his confession.

It reminded Roman of his own father’s response to finding out, minus the smack to the face. That was the first time Sika had ever hit Roman but Sika didn’t dare apologize, instead he got to eye level with him and said, y _ou’re not gay, son. You’re sick._ ’

Roman knew that his mother hoped that by inviting Carmella to dinner everyone would just assume he was straight but she probably never expected anyone to bring up marriage into the conversation.

_‘Buy her some flowers, honey. I’m sure she will like them’ his mother said a few hours before the dinner._

_‘But I don’t want her to get the wrong idea’ Roman argued._

_‘Don’t do this. Just go.’ She replied. Her eyes tearing up and Roman was a sucker for it, lying to himself in order to stop his mother’s tears._

The one thing, out of the many things that happened earlier, that stood out to Roman the most was Dean’s face as he was leaving. _Dean seemed relieved_ and Roman wasn’t sure why.

It was dark out, the rain was falling down heavily as Roman laid in bed, watching the rain through his bedroom window. Roman could hear his mother downstairs on the phone probably discussing the night’s incident with his father. Things were sure to explode when his father returned home in a couple of days and a part of Roman hoped it was enough to send him back to Florida… _but_ another side of him, a deeper one that he didn’t want to explain yet, didn’t want to leave Wyatt Falls. _He didn’t want to leave Dean_.

 

\--

 

“I don’t want you hanging out with that boy, you understand me?” Sheriff Ambrose told Dean, in his authoritative tone.

“ _’s_ not like I did before-” Dean replied.

“Good. I don’t want him turning you into a fucking queer.”

“Dad, I’m almost certain homosexuality isn’t transmittable.” Dean bit his tongue. He was defending Roman, _sort of_ , and by the look that his father gave him, Dean knew he had made a mistake.

Eva, who had been sitting on the couch, got up and left the room when Sheriff Ambrose started to remove his belt.

Dean closed his blue eyes, taking in a deep breath as he felt the belt hit his back. He grunted, flinched as the belt hit him repeated but Dean didn’t dare move. He only knew it would get worse if he did.

‘ _That outta teach you not to talk back to me’_

Dean let the cold water hit his back, hissing at the pain, knowing the bruises were going to make it nearly impossible to attend practice the next day but he had to fight through it. It’s not like he hadn’t before. Although, it had gotten tougher trying to make up excuses for why he wasn’t playing his best.

By the time Dean got out of the shower his father and Eva had gone to sleep. Dean laid on his bed, his blonde curls soaking up his pillow, but the coolness of his bed soothed his bruises.

Dean heard his phone buzz, he was going to ignore it but the sound of a couple of text messages vibrated through. Dean tilted himself just enough to grab his cellphone off the bed side table letting out a groan in pain.

_Sami: ‘So Roman’s gay?’_

_Jack: ‘I always got that homo vibe from Reigns. Careful Deano, he might actually want to be your boyfriend.’_

_Seth: ‘My dad made me revisit Leviticus 18:22; 20:13. Any lecture from your pops?’_

Dean closed his phone, staring up at the ceiling. He figured Seth had told Jack and Sami about Roman.

_Careful Deano, he might **actually want** **to be your boyfriend**. _

_Might actually want to **be your boyfriend**._

_Be your **boyfriend.** _

Jack’s words replayed in Dean’s mind until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I got another chapter done :)

Mozart echoed through the classroom as Mr. Freeman moved his head in sync with the classical music.

Roman thought Mr. Freeman’s daily ritual to start the class was odd but unlike some of his classmates he stayed quiet and let him do his thing.

“Okay class-” Mr. Freeman said, turning the music low enough to where it was barely audible, “I’m going to count down from ten and when I reach one I want you to draw the first thing that comes to your mind.”   

Roman turned to Jimmy and raised his eyebrow in curiosity but redirected their gaze back to the easel in front of them when Mr. Freeman started to count down.

“Three. Two. One. Draw.”

Roman picked up the pencil on the easel and started to sketch down the figures that formed in his mind.

Mr. Freeman walked around the classroom and Roman felt him hovering over his shoulders, staring at his sketch but decided to comment on Jimmy’s drawing first.

“Mr. Uso, I appreciate your detailed depiction of Miss Fatu’s rear view but next time draw something PG” Mr. Freeman explained, patting Jimmy on the back and then moving closer to Roman’s drawing.

“You said to draw the first thing that came to my mind” Jimmy joked, going back to drawing his girlfriend’s curves.

“Interesting. Does this house have any significance to you, Roman?” Mr. Freeman asked, eyeing the detail that Roman had started to put into the home like shack on his white paper.

Roman shrugged his shoulders in response because the more Roman drew onto the paper the more lost he became about whose house it was. Roman had lived in a lot of different houses but the one he was drawing he’d never lived in. He had never even seen anything like it before.

 “Well, be sure to shade in the trees” Mr. Freeman offered, “good job.”

Mr. Freeman left Roman alone to continue drawing and that’s when he heard Jimmy let out a harsh breath before saying, “since when did you become such an expert in art?”

Roman shrugged his shoulders again as he started to shade in the outside of the trees.

 

\--

 

Dean sat at the lunch table with the rest of the baseball team, pretending to listen as Seth talked about their practice after school. Dean continued to steal glances at Roman, who was sitting with the Usos, at a table across the cafeteria. Roman seemed _distracted_.

“-when’s thee first game again?” Sami asked, bringing Dean’s attention back to the group.

“Saturday” Jack responded.

“We’re not even close to being ready” Seth added, “huh, Dean?”

Seth patted Dean on the back hard and it made Dean flinch and grunt in pain, gaining the attention of the others.

No one said anything, just stared at him with concern. Dean took the opportunity to smirk before replying, “speak for yourself.”

Jack and Seth turned away, taking the cockiness as a sign that he was okay before turning back to the rest of the team. Sami though, stared at Dean for another moment with the look of concern that only he could give.

“ _’m_ fine Sami” Dean let out a bit harshly and Sami nodded, getting back into the conversation the others were having.

Dean turned back to Roman, who was no longer at the lunch table.

 

\--

 

It was sprinkling outside when Roman and the Usos sat down at one of the benches near the football field. Roman could hear his cousins talking but his was lost in his own thoughts. Something about the house he drew in Art class was bothering him.

He swore he had never seen it before but it also seemed so familiar.

“Your mom still upset about last night Uce?” Jey asked, noticing Roman’s inattentiveness.

Roman turned away from where he was looking to see Jimmy and Jey already looking back at him. He had told them that morning about what had happened when they asked him about it. Apparently, they had been sitting outside when they saw Sheriff Ambrose skit off down the road with Preacher Rollins in tow.

 “I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t really care right now. Maybe this outta be enough to send me back to Florida” Roman replied.

“You really hate it here, huh, Uce?” Jimmy asked.

“It’s not that bad-” Jey felt the need to input.

In that moment, Roman noticed Jey’s facial expression. The way he almost seemed offended and slightly upset that Roman was so eager to leave Wyatt Falls.

“You got something to say, man?” Roman asked, standing up off the benches in case this turned sideways.

“Hey, we didn’t mean anything by it-” Jimmy quickly said but Jey interrupted.

“Nah Uce, I do have something to say” Jey said getting up from the benches, standing eye level with Roman, “I know Wyatt Falls isn’t caviar but Jimmy and I are trying _not_ to make you feel like an outsider. The way you keep dissing this place is like your spiting in our face. Your family and you always will be but it’s not just hard on you, alright? We haven’t seen you since we were kids and we’re trying to make the best of it so we’d appreciate it if you made a little bit of effort too.”

Roman was taken by surprise and even though he was upset about Jey practically challenging him, Roman knew his cousin had a point. Jimmy and Jey were trying their best to accommodate Roman to the move and Roman only repaid them with silence and negativity.

Roman took a deep breath, letting it out, as he licked the inside of his lips. It was quiet for a moment between the three of them and then Roman said, “I know. I’m sorry, Uce.”

Roman sat back down, adjusting his leather jacket, watching as his cousin sat back down too.

“It’s alright. We get it. Listen, why don’t we do something tonight? Get our mind off of all this shit?” Jimmy suggested.

“Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?” Roman asked, because he didn’t feel like spending any time at his house, knowing full well his mother was going to want to talk to him about the night before.

“Hm, I dunno. You seemed interested in Abigail’s house the other night. I say we go and try and find it?”

Roman thought about it for a moment, not sure if he believed in the legend but in the end he agreed.

 

\--

 

“Should’ve told me you were skipping creative writing. I would’ve ditched with you” Seth said as he entered the locker room, seeing Dean fully dressed in his baseball uniform.

Dean had decided to skip Jericho’s class, partly because he wanted to get changed without any of the guys asking questions. But also because he had to get his head on straight, he needed to stay away from Roman because whatever he was feeling was obviously not okay and it wouldn’t end well with his father or anyone else.

“I don’t need a babysitter” Dean replied with a harsh tone.

“Didn’t say you did, Ambrose. You alright? You’ve been a little off lately?” Seth asked, as a couple of other guys started to join them in the locker room.

“What are you? _My mother_?” 

Seth gave him a sympathetic look, sitting down on the bench next to Dean, “you starting to have nightmares again?”

“No” Dean said sternly and simply.

“Dean, you know you can talk to me if yo-”

Dean cut Seth off mid-sentence, standing up off the bench, catching some of their teammates attention, “stop it with the hallmark channel, Seth. I’m fucking fine.”

Dean grabbed his baseball cap off the hook of his locker, putting it on and walked out of the locker room, leaving the rest of the baseball players to eye each other and then get back to what they had been doing. Dean’s outburst wasn’t uncommon but it was rare. He usually gave a snarky remark and moved on but anyone who knew Dean the way Seth, Sami and Jack knew him, knew that there was something wrong with Dean.

 


	9. The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things: (1) we are finally moving onto trying to find Abigail's house and (2) I realize Sami doesn't have a thick accent but pretend I'm getting it right and (3) as always let me know what you think :) I appreciate the feedback.

M.I. A’s paper planes, played through the car stereo, as Roman and his cousins drove down the road towards the end of town to try and find Abigail’s house. It had been drizzling heavily when they first got into Jimmy’s car, but the farther they drove, the less the rain seemed to follow.

“Dean said that Abigail had a little boy with her. Was that the missing kid she kidnapped?” Roman asked as they took a left into the woods.

Jey had mentioned earlier that there was a dirt road that led inside the woods and then randomly stopped in an empty sand lot where a lot of the high school students parked whenever they had snuck out into the woods.

For a place that was supposed to be banned and off limits from everyone in the town, it was oddly wide open and unsecure.

Roman figured the uneasy feeling he got once they started the drive inside the trees was warning enough but they had gone too far to turn back. Or so, Roman told himself because he wasn’t going to chicken out just because the little hairs on the back of his neck were starting to rise. _Paranoia_ , Roman thought to himself, _it’s just paranoia_.

“The way the legend goes, yeah.”

The farther into the woods they got, the rain seemed to stop, only small drops of water falling through the trees. It was dark, the lights of the car only shining the front view, the rest of the area was pitch dark.

“How many times have you two been out here?” Roman asked.

Jey hummed, like he was thinking before saying, “a couple of times- the last time we came up here was in the ninth grade, I think-”

“Oh” Roman replied.

“Don’t worry Uce, we’ve been up here enough times not to get lost” Jimmy said, easing Roman’s mind a little. The last thing Roman wanted was to get lost in the woods with no idea what was left and what was right.

Roman sat back, watching the trees as they passed by them. It had been a couple of minutes before Jimmy pulled into the empty sandlot Jey had talked about earlier.

“Okay, we gotta walk from here Uce” Jey said.

Roman tossed the hoodie of his sweater over his head, to stop the small water droplets from hitting his face. Jimmy popped open the trunk to take out three flashlights, handing one to each of them.

“Alright, you ready?” Jimmy asked with a smile on his face, adjusting his cap to face forward.

Roman nodded with no emotion and watched as Jey laughed. Soon enough each of them was walking towards the inside of the woods. There wasn’t any dirt road to follow so they entered through a gap in the trees.

 

\--

 

“If my dad finds out where we’re going he is going to murder me-” Seth whined, turning to face Dean at the driver’s side and then towards the back to see Sami with a grin on his face.

“No one forced you to come” Dean explained, taking a left turn into the forbidden woods.

“And miss all the fun? I don’t think so. I’m not going to sit back at lunch and hear you and Sami talk about this for the next couple of weeks.”

“Then stop yer complainin’” Sami inputted.

“Yeah Seth, stop yer complainin” Dean joked, watching Sami throw him the middle finger through the rear view mirror.

Dean laughed, slowing down as they reached the empty sandlot space, keeping an eye out to make sure Roman and his cousins were nowhere to be seen.

After baseball practice, Dean had been leaning up against the outside of the gym, waiting for Seth to give him a ride, when he saw the cheerleaders leaving after their practice. Dean gave them a nod, to acknowledge that he had seen their wave of greeting. He was going to leave it at that until he heard Naomi say something about Jimmy heading up to the woods with his brother and Roman.

“ _Yo Naomi” Dean had shouted, waving her over._ _When she had approached him Dean said, “did you say Roman was headed up to Abigail’s house?”_

_“No” Naomi lied, probably thinking Dean was just going to rat them out._

_“Oh, come on, I won’t tell my dad” Dean had assured. After a moment she had nodded and Dean hummed in response as she left, heading back to the rest of the cheerleaders. Dean didn’t miss the look she had given him on her way back to them but she didn’t say anything._

“ _Sooo,_ we came out here to scare them?” Seth questioned Dean, trying to dig into any other motives he might have for driving out to the woods he swore to never come back to, especially in the dark. 

“Yup” Dean replied simply, parking Sami’s truck next to Jimmy’s car. 

_“Why can’t ye take Seth’s car?” Sami had asked when Dean and Seth showed up at his front door step, asking to borrow his truck._

_“It’s in the shop and it gets too muddy outside of town to take my bike” Dean had replied._

_“Fine. Buh I’m coming with ye” Sami said, grabbing his keys and jacket from the hook next to the door._

It had been over half an hour before they finally caught up to Roman and the Usos, “shh. I hear them up front.”

Roman’s deep voice echoed out in the front of them, but Dean couldn’t make out what he had said.

Dean, Sami, and Seth decided to spread out around Roman and the Usos in order to catch them off guard from all sides. Dean heard a tree branch snap from under his foot as he made his way to another part of the woods.

“ _Shh_! Did you hear that?” Jey quickly said. Roman had caught Jey off guard when Jimmy retold the legend to set the mood for the night and he had been paranoid ever since.

“It’s probably an animal” Roman suggested.

“There ain’t no animals out here Uce” Jimmy added.

“It’s the wind then-” Roman said, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince his cousins.

There was a faint laugh in the distance and that caused each of them to turn towards it’s direction.

“T-that wasn’t the wind” Jey said with concern and fear.

Roman started to hear footsteps, the sound of leaves and mud crunching beneath someone’s walking feet. He refused to admit that someone might be out in the woods but he wasn’t dumb, he wasn’t going to stand around and be the prey of an animal or _whatever else was out there_ …

“We should just keep walking” Roman said, walking ahead of his cousins not really noticing if they had been following him or not.

 

\--

 

“ _Where the fuck am I_?” Dean whispered to himself, getting too far ahead of everyone else. He was hoping to jump out from the woods when Roman and the Usos got closer but he had gone too far. He couldn’t hear their voices anymore and it was easy to get lost in the woods if you weren’t careful.

Dean took out his cellphone but he wasn’t getting a signal, “ _piece of crap_ \- never works when you need it.”

Dean put his phone back into his letterman jacket pocket, aiming the flashlight at the sound of someone’s footsteps coming towards him. Dean ignored the unsteadiness in his hand, hoping it was Seth and Sami pulling one over on him instead but he almost jumped, letting out what should have come out as a manly scream but instead came out as a girlish yelp when someone stepped out of the trees.

“ _Dean?_ What the fuck, man? You scared the crap outta me-” Roman said in an exhausted tone, holding onto his chest when he walked out to see Dean’s fearful face turn to a sheepish embarrassed one.

Just as quick as it went from fearful to sheepish, it turned straight to solid, “what the fuck dude.”

“What are you doing here?” Roman asked, standing lengths way from where Dean was standing.

“I- well-” Dean stuttered not sure if he should tell the truth. But instead decided on saying, “ _what are you doing here_?”


	10. Abigail's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been neglecting this story just been sidetracked and school is a bitch. Anyway, I got this chapter done and the next should be up soon :) As always feedback is appreciated.

“Okay then-” Roman started deciding to ignore Dean’s secretiveness, “I came looking for Abigail’s house.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Because I was curious. What does it matter?” Roman replied, shining the flashlight in Dean’s direction and then towards one side of the woods.

Dean chuckled and that made Roman turn back to face him, “what?”

“What’s the matter Ro? You scared?”

“ _No_., Why are you?” Roman asked, ignoring the sudden uneasiness he felt.

Dean laughed again but this time it was a little less sarcastic, “scared? Yeah right.”

Roman ignored him this time, starting to walk ahead of Dean trying to get out of the woods. Roman felt like he couldn’t breathe which was odd considering their surroundings.

“Hey, where you going?” Dean asked, walking a little faster than he would admit to catch up to Roman.

Roman held on to his throat softly, feeling as if he had something caught in this throat before he started to cough and that alerted Dean.

“Ay, you okay?” Dean asked, stopping Roman from walking away as he stood in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Roman suddenly caught control of his coughing to which Dean was utterly grateful for. The drop-in temperature made their skins crawl. It was a little chilly considering the light rain that had started up again but it had suddenly gotten a lot cooler without any breeze to accompany it.

“Do you smell that?” Dean asked and by the look Roman gave him he received his answer.

“Smells like something’s burning-” Roman offered as they both unconsciously started walking towards the aroma of beef on a frying pan except it had something extra that they couldn’t pin point.

Dean and Roman walked through the mud and in between the trees without saying anything. There was still an uneasy feeling but it seemed to be coming from something that didn’t involve them.

After they walked for about fifteen minutes, Dean held onto Roman’s arm before coming to a stop, “where the fuck are we going?”

“I don’t know but I- this is going to sound crazy but I know we’re walking the right way” Roman replied.

“Don’t fuck with me alright? But that’s what’s creeping me out- I’m getting the same feeling but it seems… _solace_.”

“Since when has that been a bad thing?” Roman asked.

“We’re in the middle of the fucking woods man. The Wyatt Falls woods. Anything that seems too good to be true, up here, probably is” Dean added and he didn’t really care if he sounded like a pussy at the moment.

“I’m not asking you to come, Dean” Roman finally said after a couple of moments of silence.

“Yeah well I don’t need your permission-” Dean replied a little angrily but not enough malice, “come on.”

Dean tugged at Roman’s arm to follow where they had been headed even though the burning smell had vanished. The sudden coolness had disappeared as well but the uneasiness continued.

They passed a few more trees before Roman put a hand in front of Dean’s chest to stop him from continuing further. Dean had been looking down to avoid getting his shoes even dirtier than they had already been and stumbled back at the sudden force.

“ _What the fuck?”_ Dean let out as he looked at Roman but then turned his attention to where Roman was staring dumbfoundedly.

“That’s the house” Roman let out in almost a whisper.

Dean eyed the cabin like home. It certainly looked like it could be Abigail’s house. The top half of the cabin looked like it had been burned down and what seemed to once be a porch had crashed down onto the floor. If Dean was being honest, the house looked bigger than he had imagined.

“ _That’s the house I drew_ ” Roman added in his regular tone of voice.

“ _What?”_ Dean asked turning to face Roman again giving him a confused look.

“In Art class today- I drew this house. I mean, it wasn’t old and falling apart like this one is but it’s this house. I know it is” Roman replied, turning to face Dean and then back to the house.

Before Dean could reply or even process what Roman had been saying he ran to stop him when he saw him start walking towards Abigail’s house.

“ _W-what are you doing_? You’re not gonna go in there, are you?” Dean asked shocked and concerned all in the same breath.

“Why not?”

“Uhh. Maybe because that place looks like it can come down at any moment” Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Dean-” Roman began, “I’ve been out here for over an hour trying to find this house. Of course, I’m going in there and besides if it was going to break down don’t you think it would have come down already?”

This time Roman gave Dean time to process what he had been saying and it made sense- at least in the moment it did.

“Fine” Dean finally replied.

Roman smiled a little, walking up the broken-down steps onto the patio as Dean followed behind. The door creaked as Roman slowly opened it and the sudden sound made Dean jump, grabbing onto the back of Roman’s jacket.

Dean didn’t let go of Roman’s jacket even after Roman eyed the hold he had but ignored it as they walked deeper inside the house. They entered a small hallway, everything that had once had a place was now rubble on the ground. Roman tried to step over the broken frames that for whatever reasons didn’t have pictures.

The sound of creaking wood below their steps followed them as they made their way further into the home.

“It’s a dump in here” Dean finally said, letting go of Roman’s jacket.

“Looks like no one bothered to take anything out after the fire” Roman added, walking into what had once been a kitchen. There was broken glass on the ground along with what looked like burned cardboard.

“Wonder if she’s got food?” Dean joked, opening a small cabinet that was tossed on the ground.

“I guess you’re not afraid anymore?” Roman let out with a sly grin.

“I was never afraid” Dean barked back.

The moment he did, they heard a large crash, like something had fallen and shattered. Dean immediately grabbed Roman’s arms, pressing himself close.

Roman felt Dean’s body heat but his concern was the loud crash and where it had come from.

“What was that?” Roman whispered.

“I don’t know” Dean whispered back.

Roman slowly began to walk out of the kitchen and peaked his head out into the hallway, when he didn’t immediately see anything he aimed his flashlight at the end of the hall towards the front door.

“I don’t see anything” Roman whispered.

Roman began to walk into the hallway, with Dean still latched onto his arm. Roman aimed his flashlight ahead of them as they continued to walk.

“Dean-” Roman said and he felt Dean jump.

“ _What?_ Did you see something?” Dean asked in a fearful whisper.

“No but- I think that maybe the sound was just something we stepped on. I don’t see anything that could have caused the sound out here” Roman explained.

“Yeah. Yeah-maybe.” Dean replied, easing up his hold on Roman.

The sound of light buzzing made Dean hold on tight to Roman’s arm again. “That’s yours” Roman noted, pointing at Dean’s pocket.

“Oh-” Dean gave him a small grin as he let go of Roman and took out his buzzing cell phone. Seth’s name displayed on the screen.

_“Seth?” Dean answered._

_“I was looking for you and then my fucking phone lost signal”_

_“Yeah man, I’m on my way back”_

_“No one” Dean said a little more defensively and then ended the call with “I’m going now.”_

“We should go” Dean added when he released the call and put the cellphone back in his pocket.

“Good idea. My cousins are probably looking for me too” Roman explained, locking his own cellphone after viewing a text message from Jey.


	11. Things are not what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It's been a while, I know. I'll be posting more though, just been getting over writer's block and a stack of assignments for school. Anyway, this one is a bit short but there's some hidden secrets that will read about later. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it's Sika's birthday!! Happy birthday and thank you for helping to making our lovable Roman!!

Roman didn’t expect anything to be different at school but when Dean blandly ignored him as opposed to giving him the stink eye he felt… offended. A few days ago, Dean was clinging onto Roman’s arm for dear life and now he was simply ignoring him like he didn’t exist.

“Uce-” Jey greeted as he sat across from Roman at the lunch table.

“Hey” Roman replied looking away from where Dean was sitting, seemingly trying to stop himself from looking up at him.

“Jimmy and I are going to the game tomorrow? It’s the first one of the season. You in?”

“You like baseball?” Roman asked, eyebrow raised. Sure, Roman didn’t know all his cousin’s hobbies but he didn’t take them for baseball fanatics.

“Not really. _But_ Naomi is gonna be cheering the team on and Jimmy always forces me to come with even though he ditches me once the game is over. But now that you’re here, just thought you’d like to come to keep me company” Jey said with a smile.

Roman looked over at Dean who was looking over at him too and then quickly turned elsewhere when he saw Roman. “Um, sure. My dad’s coming back tomorrow so I don’t really wanna be around for his lecture about the dinner from hell.”

Jey gave him an awkward chuckle- as if he wanted to ask about how the resentment between his father and him started but settled with nodding his head letting him know he understood.

\--

 

The next morning when Roman woke up he heard his father’s voice downstairs. He knew he wanted to stay upstairs but decided against it when he realized that eventually his father would just come upstairs looking for him.

“You’re home early” Roman started off with as he headed to the refrigerator without greeting him properly.

“Son, we have some things to talk about this morning” Sika started, “take a seat so that we can-”

“Dad, I just woke up. Can it wait?” Roman said, not prepared to deal with a lecture or whatever his father had in mind.

“That’s your problem Roman, you lack respect” Sika replied with a deeper and more authoritative tone.

Roman decided he wasn’t going to argue that morning so he started to walk out of the kitchen until his father grabbed at his arm, “I’m talking to you.”

“Dad, whatever you want to tell me I’ve probably already heard it so save it” Roman said, yanking his arm away from his father’s grip.

Roman decided to grab his shoes from near the front door and headed out the front door. He had planned on going across the street to his cousin’s house but decided against it. Roman didn’t feel like having to share his feelings on his father.

So instead Roman walked down the street and headed to the only place he knew. The high school.

As the rain drops hit Roman’s face he was glad it hadn’t been raining heavily that morning but he still wished he would have grab his car keys on the way out.

Roman was close to the school when he heard voices in the distance but there was no one else around… that he could see anyway. He decided to ignore it and walked towards the back of the school where he saw the baseball players practicing, probably for their game later.

\--

 

“Throw the ball jackass!” Dean shouted as he was starting to get annoyed with Jack who was joking around over on first base.

“Relax princess, I’m coming” Jack shouted back, “Maybe if you didn’t throw the damn ball to the opposite direction of where I was I would have caught it.”

“Fuck off and throwing the ball!” Dean shouted again, trying to ignore Jack’s comments. He was a great pitcher and when he found his target he hit it but when he tossed the ball over to Jack to take Josh out of the game he swore he saw something on the other end of the base. A woman. Except why would there be a woman on the field.

Dean figured the lack of sleep he had been getting recently, plus the unexplained emotions he felt for Roman were starting to play tricks on him.

“Watch out!” Dean heard someone shout and when he turned to see who called him he saw the baseball flying straight at him but before he could move he felt the ball clock him right in the face.

Dean must have blacked out for a moment because when he came back to he saw the coach and the rest of the guys huddling over him.

“He’s alive!” Seth shouted in sarcasm and the rest of the guys played along by cheering.

“Shut up-urgh” Dean’s comment went unnoticed when he touched his eye that was shut slightly, burning in pain, most likely from how hard the baseball hit him. It was certainly going to leave a bruise.  

“You okay, son?” the coach asked, helping Dean get to his feet.

“Yeah I’ll be alright” Dean replied. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the fact that his eyes were a little watery from the blow to the face or because one of his eyes was slightly shut but he could swear he could see Roman on the other end of the field looking a bit frightened.

“Roman” Dean whispered but some of the guy caught what he said because they all turned to where Dean was looking, causing Roman’s eyes to go wide and turn around back towards the front of the school.

“Hey! Wait!” Dean shouted and he wasn’t sure why. “Argh.”

If Dean’s eye wasn’t starting to close more he would have ran after him but with the grip that the coach had on his arm he stayed put, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of the team. Dean purposely ignored Jack knowing full well he had a smirk on his face. Dean had no idea what Jack’s problem was with Dean and the thought of him being with Roman but he didn’t care enough to ask. Not that Dean wanted to be with Roman that is because why would he… he wasn't into guys.

“Seth, take him to the nurse’s office” the coach asked and Seth quickly grabbed Dean’s arm helping him walk through the baseball field as if Dean couldn’t walk on his own.

“Dean-” Seth began and Dean quickly shut him down. “Don’t start Seth.”

“I was just going to ask if your eye hurts” Seth added just as a quickly but with a more petty tone.

“That’s a stupid question” Dean replied, a little bit bitter.

Seth just smirked as they both headed inside the school and towards the nurse’s office. It was safe to assume that with the way Dean’s eye was swelling up, he wasn’t going to be able to pitch the first game of the season.

\--

 

Roman had started his walk back home after he saw the baseball team look at him. He wanted to see if Dean was okay, with the way the ball knocked him off his feet he figured it would have left Dean wobbly at the feet but the rest of the team was there to help him so he left. Although, he wanted to turn back around when he heard Dean shout at him but decided against it.

The last thing Roman wanted was to get an ear full from his father but the rain was starting to pick up and he would probably catch a cold if he stayed outside any longer.

Sure enough, the moment Roman walked through his front door his father was already waiting for him with a look of anger and disappointment.

“Sit.” Sika said with a blunt tone.

Well, the lecture had to happen sooner or later so Roman might as well get it over with. Roman sat down on the couch in front of where Sika was sitting and waited to get yelled at like he was a man in the army who had forgotten to iron his uniform.


	12. Back to Abigail's House

The lecture for Roman went as expected, there was a lot of shouting and scolding for the mayhem that Roman caused. Apparently, Sika had run into Sherriff Ambrose earlier that morning and got an ugly look that Sika did not take too kindly.

Sika grounded Roman but when Jimmy and Jey showed up to head over to the baseball game, they convinced Patricia to let him out for a few hours now that Sika had gone off to who knows where after the lecture.

When Roman and the twins arrived to the baseball field, there was already a handful of people in the stands, Dean being one of them.

“That’s some shiner that Ambrose has” Jey stated as they headed over to the cheerleaders so Jimmy could hang out with Naomi for a bit. The moment Carmella saw Roman she bolted in a different direction.

“He got a baseball straight to the face” Roman replied and when he got a look of confusion from Jey he realized what he had done.

“And you know this how?” Jey asked.

“Because your cousin likes to follow me around” an ashy voice said.

Roman and Jey turned their attention to the voice next to them. Dean had apparently been close enough to hear them.

“I didn’t even know you were on the field- I- wait, why am I explain myself to you?” Roman said, trying to sounded offended. Roman wasn’t upset that Dean had been avoiding him the last few days but he was upset that Dean would accuse him of stalking.

“I was kidding, I guess” Dean replied, noticing the change in Roman’s tone.

“Yeah, if you say so. Come on Jey, let’s grab a seat-” Roman said, looking over at his cousin.

Roman started to walk off until Dean grabbed his hand and then let go when Roman turned to face him once more.

“Listen, I was kidding. But- look, can we talk? Alone.” Dean said, turning to face Jey, who had a confused look on his face.

Roman rubbed at the back of his neck and then said to Jey, “I’ll be right back.”

Roman and Dean walked off to the back of the bleachers and when they were far away from anyone else, Roman looked at Dean and said, “what did you want to talk about?”

Dean took off his cap, facing it backwards and then let out a harsh breath, “that night when we were in Abigail’s house. You didn’t tell anyone about, um-”

Roman raised an eyebrow, licking the inside of his lips, upset at what Dean was saying. Roman thought that maybe Dean might have wanted to apologize for being a douche or about something different but instead he was worried that Roman told someone about Dean being too close to him.

“That you were grabbing onto my arm for dear life?” Roman replied annoyed, “no. I didn’t.”

Before Roman could walk off again, Dean grabbed his arm once more and then said, “thank you.”

“Dean, I don’t know if you’re in denial or if you seriously just hate me for whatever reason but you need to make up your mind because I’m getting mixed signals” Roman replied, pulling his arm away when Dean didn’t let go.

Dean’s face went livid and in a harsh tone asked, “what would I be in denial about?”

“You tell me” Roman replied.

Dean was about to respond with a snarky remark but then stopped himself when Roman scrounged his face. When Roman started to look around Dean asked, “what?”

“You don’t smell that?”

“Smell wha-” Dean was cut off mid-sentence when the scent hit him, “what is that?”

“Something’s burning.” Roman and Dean both looked around, but the only thing they saw was the baseball game getting ready to start along with the group of people on the bleachers conversing amongst each other.

“Kind of smells like it did in the wo-”

“Don’t. Say it” Dean interrupted Roman.

Roman didn’t say anything, he just gave Dean a single nod and walked off towards the parking lot. Dean stood still for a moment, after looking in the direction of the baseball team that had started the game he ran after Roman, “where are you going?”

“Back to Abigail’s house” Roman replied simply.

“What?” Dean asked in shock, “you can’t go back there. Especially not alone.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Why are you going back?” Dean asked with concern and curiosity.

“I need answers. Look, I don’t expect you to understand but something’s drawing me to that house, it’s not some urban legend or whatever you want to call it. I drew that house and the scent of something burning followed us. I want to know what the hell is going on” Roman explained, taking his car keys out of his jacket pocket to open his car.

Dean bit his lip, thinking back to when he saw the woman. He knew she had something to do with Abigail, he had a feeling in his gut, “fine. I’m coming with you.”

Dean opened the passenger car door and got inside, turning to face Roman when he raised his eyebrow at him and said, “what do you think you’re doing? Besides, you have a game to attend, don’t you?”

“I just said I was coming with you, didn’t I? And what makes you think I’ll be able to play with this eye? I’m seeing two of you right now” Dean replied.

Roman rolled his eyes, hiding the grin on his lips, “fine. But like you said, you’re seeing two of me. I’m not responsible if you get hurt.”

Dean laughed, “I can take care of myself.”

The car ride to the outsides of Wyatt Falls was filled with snarky remarks that Dean was making about Roman’s taste in music. By the time they got to the woods, Dean had downloaded all his playlist into Roman’s IPod.

The rain had started to come down heavier and now that it had the woods were darker than they had been the night they had all come up. Roman grabbed a flashlight from the backseat and handed Dean an extra one he had in the trunk.

“Do you even remember where the house was? Because I don’t” Dean said once they had made their way into the woods and started off in one of many directions.

“I thought we would follow the yellow brick road” Roman replied, pointing at the small shards of broken glass on the ground.

“Did you take those from the house?” Dean asked.

“I grabbed a broken glass from the floor when you just about ran out of the house to find your friends. I broke the rest, leaving small pieces to find my way back” Roman explained.

Dean nodded his head in approval and then they both began following the glass through the woods hoping to end up at Abigail’s house once more. As Roman and Dean made their way deeper and deeper into the woods, the rain slowed down and a slight chill ran through their bodies.

“That smell is starting to piss me off” Dean said when the scent of something burning hit his nose again.

“At least it means we’re getting close” Roman replied.

“Whoopy” Dean whispered sarcastically.

Roman and Dean made their way through the trees, stepping over branches that had fallen onto the ground. The feeling of calmness started to warm their bodies as they started to see Abigail’s house, the front door had fallen off its ledges and was on the ground.

“Did we break that?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think so” Roman replied a little worried, looking around.


End file.
